


Further Explorations In Regards To Sexuality, Human And Otherwise

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Alien Jack [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien Jack, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Ring, D/s, Drugged Sex, Exploration, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacle Dick, Tickling, Vibrators, unusual anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: More adventures with alien Jack and human Mark.





	Further Explorations In Regards To Sexuality, Human And Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, babe! <3

Mark woke up with a sore back and a tail wrapped around his leg.

That was more or less normal these days - well, the sore back was a bit more of a recent development.

He was going to have to talk to Jack about getting something like a futon, not just piles of pillows.

But the alien was sleeping next to Mark, his tail wrapped around Mark's leg, and he was snoring quietly, his breath whistling through his mouth.

Mark looked at him fondly.

Since the two of them had started messing around, Jack had relaxed some more - Mark hadn't even realized that Jack had been holding back, until he had started asking Mark to keep him company more, to sleep together.

It was... it was still taking some getting used to, truth be told, but it was working.

More or less.

"Mmm," Jack murmured, and he was waking up, those luminous multicolored eyes of his blinking open, to look into Mark's face.

"Hi," Mark said, aware that he was grinning like a goof, not entirely sure how he could stop.

"Hi," said Jack, and he stretched. "Did you have any of your brain pictures?"

That was the other thing - Jack's species just... didn't dream, which made no sense to Mark, but then again, his species did... other things.

"I had a few of them, probably," said Mark. "Humans are supposed to dream every night, we just don't remember most of them."

"Seems like a waste of good cognition," said Jack, and he pulled Mark closer to him, so that Mark was more or less flopped on top of him. 

"Hmm?"

Mark burrowed into Jack's side - the alien was warm, and he smelled like flowers, like a campfire.

"If your brain is gonna put in the effort of making up all these stories and whatnot," said Jack, "it seems dumb that you don't remember it afterwards."

Jack's daisy of a hand stroked through Mark's hair, gently scratching at Mark's scalp, and Mark made a contented noise, squirming closer.

"Well, humans aren't very well put together," said Mark, and he yawned hard enough that his jaw popped. "Wisdom teeth are proof of that."

"What are wisdom teeth?"

"A lot of human beings have too many teeth for their jaw," said Mark. "So the extra teeth grow in, but there's not enough room for them, so they cause problems. They also tend to grow in... funny."

"So you're so strangely evolved that sometimes you need to take the teeth out of your mouth just in order for everything to fit?"

"Yeah," said Mark.

"Humans are fuckin' weird," Jack said, his tone sleepy but clearly fascinated. 

He was stroking down Mark's back now, feeling Mark's spine.

"Sorry," Mark said, his head resting on Jack's chest. 

It wasn't a very deep chest, but it was wide, and the fur covering Jack was almost like flocked plastic.

"Don't be," said Jack. "I think it's neat."

Mark could very faintly hear Jack's heart beating - it was an odd sensation, since the rhythm was different from a human heart.

Jack was also hot to the touch, almost fever-hot, and very dry.

Cuddling him sometimes put Mark in mind of cuddling a rock that had been warmed by the sun, covered in some kind of fuzz.

... he had, admittedly, never experienced that before, but he could imagine.

"So what do you want to do today?" 

Mark yawned, stretching and rubbing his eyes, his back arching. 

It made various creaking noises.

"I'm always surprised at how much noise you humans make," Jack said, as he sat up himself, emerging from his nest of pillows and stretching as well, his long arms going over his head. 

"We're very... well, our joints do a lot of things," Mark said, aware that he sounded kinda ridiculous, but not really sure how to explain it otherwise.

Why were the aliens staying with regular people like him, anyway?

Wouldn't it make more sense for them to be around people who knew about this shit, like doctors and scientists?

Then again, Mark was technically _almost_ an engineer, so that might have been part of it.

Who even knew how all of this was working out?

At least they hadn't had some of interstellar incident.

Yet.

"One of the people back home, they were telling me that apparently my people and your people have been arguing back and forth about corpses," said Jack, as he puttered around his bedroom.

"Oh, yeah," said Mark, and then his slightly sleepy brain caught up with his ears. "Wait, _what_?!"

"Corpses," said Jack. "Because we want to see how you guys are put together, and I know you guys want to see how we're put together. Only when we're dead, we end up kinda... secreting a few things that are dangerous to you, and we don't actually know what your bodies do after you’re dead, and if that would be dangerous to us."

"... right," said Mark.

"Plus both sides have a bunch of reactionaries that say that the other side just wants to eat us," said Jack.

"You think we'd _eat_ you?" 

Mark boggled at Jack, finally fully awake, more or less.

He was going to need to take a shower at some point, although Jack liked it better when he stayed a little sweaty and sleep smelling for a while.

Jack, for his part, took dust baths, but that worked... differently, as far as Mark could tell.

"Well, I mean, I don't," said Jack quickly. "But... well, there are still some people who are scared that you guys being so friendly to us in the first place is to lull us all into a false sense of security so that you can take the resources from our world, or eat us, or enslave us, or... something."

"... huh," said Mark. "I mean, I can see where you guys got that impression. Human beings aren't exactly known for being the most... get along of all the species."

Jack shrugged.

"My people did horrible things, too," he told Mark. "But we're doing our best to be past that."

"Fair enough," said Mark.

They were poking... something uncomfortable.

Mark could feel it, from the soles of his feet to the roots of his hair.

It was a bit like groping around in the dark, although he could at least somewhat read Jack's body language these days. 

"So trading corpses?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "It's turning into this whole thing, which is... weird, but what do I know."

"I'm gonna take a shower," said Mark.

"Can we go to the movies again tonight?"

Jack's ears were perking up.

"Sure," Mark said, and he grinned. "You've really gotten into the whole movie thing, haven't you?"

"It's the big screen," said Jack, his tone completely earnest. "We don't have those back home."

"I wonder why," Mark said, his own tone thoughtful as he took his shirt off.

He caught Jack looking at him thoughtfully, and he blushed a bit in spite of himself.

"When we were watching that movie, there was that man who had all that hair on his chest," said Jack. "Is that normal for your species?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like... are you just abnormal?"

"Gee, thanks," Mark said, his voice deadpan.

"I meant that in a good way," said Jack. 

"Hmm?"

"Like... the fact that you're different. It's nice. I'm different too."

Jack indicated his mismatched eyes.

"People from my ethnic group have less body hair than people from other ethnic groups," said Mark, after a minute or so of trying to find a way to explain it. "I'm not... weird by my standards, but I am compared to people of other groups."

"Ahhh," said Jack. "What does that hair provide, anyway?"

"Honestly," said Mark, "I have no idea."

"Well," said Jack, "I'm glad you look the way you look."

"Thank you," said Mark, and he made his way towards the bathroom, to go take a shower. 

* * *

Mark took a shower, and he had a quick jerk off.

He could still smell the floral smokiness of Jack's... whatever it was.

He was getting used to the scent, more or less. 

It still left him a little light headed, if he was in close proximity of it too long.

It was a pity.

Ingesting Jack's... whatever the heck that stuff was that he secreted, that always got Mark nice and... bubbly, as it were, but he was becoming acclimated to Jack's other stuff.

Sort of.

His own scent was starting to change - he caught a whiff of himself sometimes, when he had been working out.

That was a thing that happened with people sometimes, right? 

They started to look like the people they were around, so why not starting to smell like the people they were around?

Or maybe it was Mark's physiology mixing in interesting ways with Jack's physiology. 

This was all weird. 

But there wasn't really anyone he could ask for advice about this kind of thing, was there?

It wasn't like there was a... cultural blueprint or whatever, the way there was for humans dating humans.

Was he dating Jack?

Were they something else?

Who fucking knew.

Mark sighed, turning his face up into the water and letting it drum down on his head, filling it with a pleasant sort of noise, almost like static.

* * *

"Can I ask a weird question?"

Jack and Mark were walking back from the movie theater.

Jack was wearing a jacket, and he was taking careful steps, so that he wouldn't outpace Mark.

People were almost getting used to Jack - they didn't get half as many stares as they used to.

"What's up?"

"What's tickling?"

Mark paused.

He hadn't expected that question.

He didn't know what question he had been expecting, admittedly.

Probably about some kind of social faux pas that Mark would have to explain, which would no doubt lead to about four hours of explaining the background.

Although Jack was starting to acclimate much faster - he was doing a lot of research on his own, it seemed.

"Tickling is a nerve response," said Mark. "It's... I don't really know how to explain it, except that it's kinda nice, except it's also kinda... not?"

"Like how sex can be?"

Mark glanced over at Jack, one eyebrow up.

"Sex can be not nice?"

"Not exactly," said Jack, and he was waving his strange hands around, clearly trying to gather his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Mark made a vague "I'm listening" noise.

"Sex can sometimes be... overwhelming. Like, there's so much of it and your nerves are telling you twenty different things, and you end up feeling like you're gonna blow into a million pieces, but you keep going anyway because it feels so good." 

Mark nodded.

"So it can be... overstimulating? Overwhelming?"

"Yeah, kinda," said Jack. "But not in a bad way, per se. Kinda... in a good way, but also at the time it almost hurts."

He let out some of his sibilant laughter. 

"You must think I'm crazy," he told Mark, "talking about how I like it when sex stuff hurts."

"Nah," said Mark. "There are humans who like sex stuff to hurt!"

"What, really?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "We call 'em masochists."

"Masochists? Why?"

"Well, okay, so a long time ago, this guy wrote a book...."

* * *

"So there's a whole subculture devoted to, like... hurting each other because it feels nice?"

"Basically, yeah," said Mark.

It was two hours later, and they were back at the house.

Jack was noshing on some more popcorn - he really was a fiend for the stuff, possibly because he could make so much of it stick to his ridiculously long tongue.

"Huh," said Jack. "And people can, like... lose their jobs for it?"

"Yep," said Mark. 

"But why do people care about what other people do for fun?"

"Remember how I explained about pair bonding, and how people who don't do the standard male-female pair bonding tend to be treated kinda shit?"

"Yeah?"

"Same idea."

"Huh," said Jack, settling back on his haunches to stare at the ceiling. 

"It's kinda weird, when I put it like that," said Mark. 

"It is weird, although fuck knows my culture has its own idiosyncrasies," said Jack. "I still feel weird about the fact that you only have two parents per a child."

"It's not always two parents per a child," said Mark. "Sometimes you've got this whole extended family, or else you've got a single parent -"

"A _single_ parent?! How does that work?!"

Jack looked genuinely shocked. 

"Well, sometimes parents don't get on, so they split up, and only of them wants the kid," said Mark.

"But... who wouldn't want their own offspring?"

Jack looked genuinely shocked - almost sad.

"It's just kinda how humans work," Mark said, aware that he sounded kinda... well, dumb, but how else was he gonna explain it?

"Huh," said Jack, and he was staring at the ceiling. "What was it like, when you were growing up?"

"Well...."

* * *

And that was another two hours. 

By the time he was done talking, he was two thirds asleep, and Jack was still looking alert and interested.

Jack needed less sleep than Mark did.

"So you guys just work entirely different from us when it comes to children, huh?"

"Basically," Mark mumbled, and he cuddled into Jack's side, his eyes drooping closed.

Jack chuckled, and it was a nasal, sibilant sound that rumbled through Mark's head.

"I'll come bother you when you finish stuff," said Jack.

"Stuff?"

"Sleep," said Jack, and he was lifting Mark up with his long arms, carrying Mark into his room.

Mark sighed as he was placed on the big pile of pillows, as the hot, dry body next to him stretched out, and then Mark was asleep again, his head filled with gardenias and wood smoke.

* * * 

He woke up with an erection, and Jack's warm breath wafting across his neck.

He jerked upright, his head still full of fog, to find Jack next to him, a warm, solid presence.

"You were dreaming," Jack told Mark.

"I'm sorry," Mark said. 

"Why?"

It was some unknown hour, and Mark's head was still full of dark sleep.

His sleep schedule was getting weird, living with Jack like this.

But it was worth it - it wasn't like he _needed_ a regular human sleep schedule.

"Why what?"

Mark rubbed his eyes, and he tried to ignore the tent in his pants.

"Why are you apologizing for dreaming? As far as I understood it, you don't really have any control over it. It just kind of... happens."

"Well, yes, but... sometimes I kick in my sleep, or I talk," said Mark.

"You were just kinda grinding your hips against my leg," said Jack.

"Oh _god_ ," Mark groaned, and he flopped back down into the pile of pillows, covering his face with both hands. "That's worse!"

"Hmm?"

"So not only am I being awkward in my sleep, I'm kinda sexually harassing you in your sleep."

Mark pressed his face into Jack's chest, with its pleasant smokey, floral scent, cuddling closer in spite of himself.

"You weren't sexually harassing me," Jack assured Mark, and then one of his strange, daisy hands was sliding down towards Mark's crotch, squeezing the head of Mark's cock through his jeans.

Mark moaned, rolling his hips.

"I want to put my mouth on your penis," Jack said, his tone earnest.

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"... I've been looking at more of your earth pornography," Jack said, "and there's some stuff that I'd like to... try."

"Try," Mark echoed.

"Yeah," said Jack. "If that's okay?"

"I'd be willing to try it," said Mark, "but... could you just mostly use your tongue? Because your teeth are kinda... pointy."

Jack made his familiar jaw-dropping-down sign of pleasure, and he nodded.

"I can just use my tongue," he told Mark. "But, uh... can you talk to me while I do it?"

"What kind of talking do you mean?"

"I like the idea of you... of you being kinda mean to me," said Jack. "Not, like... mean-mean, per se, but maybe just... um."

Jack was avoiding eye contact, and he was wringing his fingers together.

"I'm not gonna judge you," Mark said, and he put a hand on top of Jack's many jointed ones. "I just need examples."

"Oh. Can you say... can you say that I'm just good for sucking your cock? That you just like me around because I'm good for making you feel good?"

"Oh," said Mark. "Sure, I can do that."

"Okay, good," said Jack, and then he was wriggling down onto his stomach, which was always an odd look on him.

His species didn't get into that position that often, because... well, it was an awkward one. 

But now he was on his belly, his big, strange hands on Mark's thighs, then pulling Mark's penis out.

"It's so weird looking," said Jack, his voice quiet.

"Well... well, that weird looking thing is what you're on earth to pleasure," Mark said, aware that he sounded like some kind of bad porno dialogue, not really caring.

"Yes," Jack mumbled, and he opened his mouth, his long tongue extending and wrapping around Mark's cock.

It was a bit like being jerked off with a tentacle.

Which Mark had kinda-sorta done before, maybe.

Jack had a bunch of tentacles between his legs, and sometimes he'd do things with them, to bits of Mark.

Jack's spit was already getting on Mark, which was making Mark go a little floaty.

He was going to be sleeping like the dead, when they were done with this.

"You're... you're my good little alien," Mark said, improvising as best he could while he was getting sucked off.

And then Jack was leaning further in, and his mouth was delicately - so delicately! - closing around Mark's dick, and there were tiny pinpricks from Jack's teeth, but otherwise it was... it was safe.

Jack's mouth was a lot bigger than it looked, and it was enough to make Mark shudder, his hips rolling forward, his hands going to the top of Jack's head, his fingers stroking Jack's ears.

They were silky on the inside.

Jack made some kind of strange pleasure noise, and that was enough to make Mark shudder again, trying to keep up his stream of obscenities while he both worried about his dick being bitten off and enjoyed the sensation of being sucked.

"You're... you're so good at sucking dick," Mark hazarded. "You make me feel so good when you do this, I can't get enough of it. It's so sexy, the way you just... suck on me, the way you always want to. I bet that's why you wanted to come to earth for real, you wanted to see what it was like to just be used." 

Jack moaned again, and he wriggled, taking Mark’s dick deeper down into his… gullet? His throat? 

How did Mark even navigate this weird other body?

Who fucking cared, because Jack’s long tongue was right _there_ , and Mark’s whole body was going rigid, as the pleasure washed over him in waves.

He was gabbling… something, but he didn’t know what.

He didn’t really care what, because Jack was still making his unusual pleasure noises around Mark’s cock, and Mark’s hands were now buried in Jack’s hair, using the leverage to force himself deeper, and Jack was making… some kind of noise, but when Mark looked down, Jack gave him an awkward “It’s all good” finger motion.

They had spent a whole afternoon figuring out how to make that work, considering Jack’s utter lack of thumb.

But now they had one.

And Jack was giving it, and Mark’s stream of obscenities was just… dribbling out of his mouth, and his toes were curling, as his hips worked.

He was going to cum.

He was going to cum down Jack’s throat if he wasn’t careful, okay, hold on, oh shit….

“Jack, gonna… I’m….”

Jack made an affirmative noise, and then he was sucking harder, leaving Mark practically paralysed as he just… came and came.

And Jack just swallowed it down, his strange throat rippling along Mark’s cock, which was even more intense, and it left Mark weak in the knees and shaking, his breath coming in desperate, gasping pants.

Jack withdrew slowly, looking up at Mark, and he made an attempt at a human smile, which… honestly was pretty terrifying, because Jack’s teeth were numerous and needle-like.

But he was trying, and Mark reached out, stroking along Jack’s face the way Jack’s species did to express affection.

Jack nuzzled into Mark’s hand, making a pleased sound.

“That was really nice,” said Jack. “We don’t… we don’t do stuff like that, back home.”

“Well, now you have something neat to bring home,” Mark murmured, and he yawned. 

Some of Jack’s saliva seemed to have sunk into his mucus membranes, and he was beginning to get loopy.

Although….

“I want to cuddle you,” Mark told Jack.

“Mmm?”

“There’s this thing… after you’re mean to someone, or whatever, when you do this kinda thing, there’s this… thing…”

Mark yawned so hard that his jaw cracked, and he rubbed his eyes.

“What is it?”

“It’s called aftercare,” Mark said, and he rubbed his eyes, sitting up on his elbows. “It’s… it’s so that you feel okay, and I feel okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I feel okay?”

“B-because….” Another yawn. “Because I said all that mean stuff to you, and... it might make you feel vulnerable, or at least kinda crappy. Which wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Oh,” said Jack. “I hadn’t thought of that, honestly.”

“Well,” said Mark, “it’s a thing.”

He patted himself on the chest, and Jack squirmed in, resting his head on Mark’s chest, one long ear twitching in time to the beating of Mark’s heart.

It was… it was solid, and it was anchoring, having Jack’s hot, heavy body on top of his own.

Mark fell asleep, content down to his bones.

* * * 

He woke up with a bit of a hangover, his head throbbing, his mouth dry.

“You’ve been sleeping for twelve hours,” Jack told him cheerfully, from his spot on the nest of pillows.

“Great,” Mark grumbled, and he made his way towards the bathroom, to piss for an age, then drink three glasses of water.

When he came out, he found Jack looking at him nervously, threading his many fingered hands together.

“Are you… are you mad at me?”

Jack licked his lips.

“Hmm?”

“Are you mad at me?”

Jack repeated himself.

“No,” Mark said. “No, I’m not mad at you at all. I’m sorry if I gave that impression.”

“Okay,” said Jack, and he sighed, his whole posture relaxing. “I was scared….”

“Because of all the stuff I said?”

Mark made his way downstairs, towards the kitchen.

His stomach was growling at him like an irritated bear.

* * * 

“I had a bunch of feelings, after you fell asleep,” said Jack, watching as Mark made himself a whole pack of hot dogs and put them in buns. “I wasn’t expecting them.”

“Were they bad feelings?”

“Not, like, bad-bad,” said Jack. “At least, now that I look back at them, they don’t seem to be.”

“Shit,” said Mark, stuffing a hot dog into his mouth. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed it.”

“You were right there,” Jack said, his ears twitching. 

He was resting his hands on his stomach, leaning back in his chair. 

“Well, yeah, but I couldn’t really talk to you, sleeping as hard as I did. I think the next time we do that - if you want to have a next time, I mean - we can make it so that we both go to sleep. Or I can reassure you beforehand, and maybe have a designated “Mark takes care of Jack” time afterwards?”

“I don’t want to be any trouble,” Jack said, and he was twisting his fingers together, watching as Mark scarfed down his hot dogs.

“It isn’t any trouble,” Mark assured him. “I mean… it’s kinda weird, but if I’m gonna do this kinda stuff with you, then I gotta go the whole nine yards, you know?”

“Nine yards? Why not ten yards?”

“It’s an expression, Jack,” Mark said.

He needed to stop using idioms when he was tired.

“Oh,” said Jack. “Do you know its origins?”

“No,” said Mark, “but you can probably look it up pretty easily.”

“Oh,” said Jack. “Right.”

There was a quiet moment (Mark ate another hot dog) as Jack looked it up.

“They don’t know the origins of it,” said Jack. 

“What?”

“The term. They don’t know the origin of it. Where it came from.”

“Oh,” said Mark, nonplussed. “Huh.”

"My species has only been writing for not very long," said Jack, as he watched Mark eat another hot dog.

Mark belched for what felt like forever, then leaned back into his chair, catching his breath.

He hadn't really stuffed his face like that since he was a teenager.

"What did you do before that?"

"We told stories," said Jack. "Like, person to person. Every family had the one parent who remembered everything."

"... huh," said Mark, staring up at the ceiling. 

"You used to do that too, right? Like, as a species."

"Sort of, yeah," said Mark. "It's been a long time since we've had those types of people."

"One of your old societies had... skalds?" 

"Yeah," said Mark, after his brain had more or less caught up. "Do you know from Beowulf?"

"What is it?"

"An old, old story," said Mark. 

"Can you tell it to me?"

"Not in the original language," said Mark.

"Why not?"

"The original language is Old English," said Mark. 

"So we're not speaking Old English?"

Jack's brow furrowed, and his face did the complicated thing it always did when he was confused.

"We're speaking modern English," said Mark. "It's been around for about... about six hundred years?"

"That's not that modern," said Jack. He sounded faintly scandalized. 

"Well, no, it's not super modern, but middle English -"

"What's it in the middle of?"

"Between old and modern English," said Mark. 

"Oh."

"Middle English is... kind of like modern English, I guess?"

"What's different?"

"The spelling, mainly," said Mark. 

"You sure know a lot about English," Jack said, in a deceptively cheerful tone of voice.

"I thought that linguistics was neat when I was in college," Mark said, and he looked a bit embarrassed. "So I ended up studying it some on my own."

"Huh," said Jack. "We study our language, but it's... it's different. It doesn't change the way yours does."

"No?"

"Like... from what I'm gathering here, if you went back however many generations to the people who spoke middle English, they wouldn't understand you, right?"

"Probably not, no," said Mark. 

"But...." Jack was clearly thinking very hard. "Alright. So you as an English speaker, you have people who speak English differently _now_ , in different parts of the world, right?"

"Right."

"So to us, the people who we would talk to, in our language, even if it was from a very long time ago, it would be kind of like that."

"Like just regional differences?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "Although we have regional differences too. It's just... I dunno."

"I thought you said you weren't a linguist," Mark teased.

"I'm not," said Jack, "but when I saw all the differences in human technology and human language and whatnot, I thought I'd research it."

"Oh," said Mark. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"But you were gonna tell me the story of Be a wolf?"

"Beowulf," Mark said, although he was grinning.

He'd first learned the story a very long time ago, from a kid's cartoon starring a talking dog.

"Right," said Jack. "That's what I said."

"Well," said Mark, "okay. So there's this guy who builds a hall...."

* * *

There were a lot of interruptions. 

Jack ended up looking up a bunch of things, and then there was a whole twenty minutes while Mark tried to explain why there were so many synonyms. 

By the time the conversation was over, Mark's head was starting to hurt, and he was yawning again.

"Are you going to go to sleep again?"

"Probably," said Mark. "It's kinda late."

"Well," said Jack, "I'm going to stay up, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it's alright with me," said Mark. "This is your home as much as its mine."

Jack flushed, his whole face going red, and he grinned.

"Thank you," he said, and he leaned over, pressing a nervous kiss to Mark's cheek.

Jack was still nervous about kissing, but he was starting to understand it, more or less.

It had take some trial and error - and a lot of bloody lips.

* * *

Mark had odd dreams when he went to sleep, and his stomach wasn't entirely thrilled with him for all of the hot dogs.

But he woke up slightly less groggy, ready to face the day.

Jack had been up all night reading about vikings, because of course he had been.

This was Jack.

The guy had a thirst for knowledge like nothing Mark had ever seen before.

Then again, the humans that were living on Jack's planet, amongst Jack's people, were probably doing the same thing, albeit in the opposite direction.

... cultural exchange is always a good thing, it just gets a bit... weird sometimes.

* * *

A few days went by, and Mark and Jack went on with their lives.

Jack was doing more reading about... something or other, although he was always researching _something_ new, so Mark didn't put too much thought into it.

Until Jack asked to go to a sex shop.

"... what?"

"A sex shop," said Jack. "I assume it's where you get stuff for sex, versus going there to get sex in the first place."

"... you don't wanna research stuff online?"

"I did research stuff online," Jack said, and his tone was still earnest, "but I'd like to see it in person."

"Okay," said Mark, and he licked his lips. "I, uh, I don't have a lot of experience with going to those kinds of stores."

"No? I thought most people went to them."

"Honestly," said Mark, "if I want any sex toys, I just order them online."

"Do you have sex toys?"

Why was this conversation so strange?

The two of them had been sexual together. 

And yet.

"I've, uh, I've got a dildo," said Mark. "And a fleshlight. Which is a... sleeve, that I can use on my penis."

"A sleeve? Like on a shirt?"

"No," said Mark, and this would have been the most surreal conversation he'd ever had, except he'd had other conversations with Jack. "It's like... it's a piece of silicone, and it has a hole in it, and I can put my penis in it and control how tightly it squeezes me, and it feels really good." 

"Oh," said Jack. "I've never seen you use it."

"Cleaning it is annoying," said Mark. "And, uh, to be blunt, I prefer having sex with someone who's alive and here. So, since we started being sexual together, I've just been sexual with you."

"Oh," said Jack. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"I do that sometimes," Mark said, and he grinned, a little crookedly.

"You do it all the time," Jack said. "You're one of the most sense making humans I've ever known!"

"... thanks?"

"You're welcome!" 

"But you want to go to a sex shop."

"Yes!"

"... we can go when I'm done filming tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent!" 

"... great."

* * *

Mark ended up having to do some research.

He wanted to take Jack to a decent store, after all - not some kind of creepy, seedy type of place, with the toxic sex toys and the seedy magazines.

Although explaining the idea of a centerfold had been fun, when that particular song had come up.

Jack's attempts at dancing had been funnier, honestly. 

Then again, anyone with knees at that angle trying to dance was... something.

In the end, Mark found a decent, sex positive, feminist sex shop.

Who even knew that was a thing he cared about so much?

But then again, this was Jack.

Jack, who took almost everything at face value and then forged some conclusions from it, in... interesting ways.

So him going someplace seedy would probably be a bad idea.

But holy fuck.

It was all so complicated.

Worth it, but so complicated.

* * *

"So we're going to a special kind of sex shop," Mark told Jack, as the two of them began to drive. 

"Special?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "A lot of them are kinda... gross."

"Like unclean?"

"Well, that too," said Mark. "But also, like... there are attitudes about sex that are really complicated, and some people take advantage of them."

"Huh," said Jack, and he was wearing the expression he always wore when he was thinking.

There was silence in the car for about five minutes - Mark put the radio on.

Then Jack spoke up.

"It used to be considered... you know, wrong, for someone to get together with anyone that they weren't gonna make a cluster with."

"A cluster?"

"The whole family group to make a baby," said Jack. 

"Oh," said Mark. 

"Like, to the point that hinting someone had ever been with someone else was looked down on," said Jack. "Even though everyone obviously experiments. Because a lot of people reach the point when they want to try... you know, sex stuff, before they're ready to form a cluster, or have any babies."

"We're kind of the same," said Mark. "Also, like... there are some attitudes about stuff that doesn't just make babies. Like, stuff that just makes you feel good. Especially if you're a guy."  
"Guys aren't supposed to want sexual pleasure?"

"Guys are supposed to be easy to please when it comes to sexual pleasure."

"Ah," said Jack.

More silence.

"We don't have sex toys, back home," said Jack. "Sex for pleasure is a thing, but the idea of someone not having someone else to have sex with is considered... well, weird."

"... huh," said Mark.

"Preferring to have sexual stuff by yourself is honestly seen as kind of weird. The thought of doing sexual stuff by yourself is considered abhorrent, even though people do it anyway."

"That's kinda like what Earth was like, for a while," said Mark. "It hasn't been like that... in America at least, it hasn't been like that for a while."

"Huh," said Jack. 

"But... well, I mean, it's not _supposed_ to be like that," Mark amended, "but there are still people who think like that."

"Oh," said Jack.

"... can I ask a weird question?"

"I feel like we're already having a weird conversation," Jack said, and he laughed.

"Fair enough," said Mark. "But, like... okay. So we have sex toys for people to use on themselves. But there are also sex toys you can use on someone else."

"Hm?"

"Like... I had a girlfriend who liked to fuck me with my dildo," said Mark, and he was blushing, but fuck it. 

"That's a thing that can be done?"

"Totally," said Mark. "Or use other things that vibrate, to feel good."

"Things that vibrate feel... good?"

"Yeah," said Mark, although he was blushing.

Soldier on, motherfucker. 

"Why?"

"... I don't actually know that," said Mark. "Something about the way it moves feels really nice on... you know, on our genitals."

"Oh," said Jack. "Does it feel nice for you?"

"It can, yeah," said Mark. "Although, uh... it's a bit complicated."

More of that same wide eyed questioning expression.

Goddamn it, Jack.

"It's to due with some stuff that happened to me when I was a baby," said Mark.

"Oh," said Mark. 

"But I can still enjoy it," Mark added quickly.

"Do you think I would?"

"Hm?"

"Enjoy it. Vibrations and whatnot."

"I have no idea," said Mark. "I don't know if you have anyplace... well, to vibrate."

"I like sticking my ovipositor in things," Jack said, his expression still thoughtful. "And I like... you know, when you do stuff to my tentacles."

"I can't really vibrate," said Mark, and he was beginning to giggle a bit. "Although, uh, I had an ex girlfriend who got me this special sex toy that made the tips of my fingers vibrate. Or at least, they were supposed to make the tips of my fingers vibrate. They didn't actually do that, not really. They didn't work that well."

"So everyone likes vibrations?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "Well, I mean, okay, there are probably people out there that don't like them, but there are always people who don't like something. But for the most part, people like them."

"So you like vibrations?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "Although they tend to make me cum really fast."

Jack was frowning, a passing streetlight making his face turn yellow. 

“But I thought the point of sex was to climax in the first place,” said Jack.

“Well, okay, yeah, but a lot of people like it to… last.”

Explaining how human sex was supposed to work was beginning to give Mark a headache.

Especially because it was making him examine all of his prejudices in regards to this stuff.

Stupid alien, turning him into a more thoughtful individual. 

"Last?"

"Humans work a certain way. When we have sex, we want it to last a while, because the act of having sex is nice, as well the act of climax. Since climax usually only last all of, like, fifteen seconds, we try to make the sex bit last longer."

"Oh," said Jack. "I'm... honestly still kinda trying to formulate how to explain how our sex works."

"Do you guys not have porn?"

"Not really," said Jack. "At least, not the way that you would understand."

"It's all smells?"

"Basically, yeah," said Jack, and he looked faintly sheepish. "One reason I was chosen for this mission in the first place is because I'm better at visual representation than a lot of my species." 

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack. "A lot of us have trouble making pictures mean things."

Mark tried to wrap his head around that.

Then they were sitting in front of the store, and Mark took a deep breath, because... well, what if someone caught them?

There weren't a lot of paparazzi lurking around these days, since Jack had settled into the neighborhood, but still....

Mark could almost see the headlines. 

"Am I about to cause an interplanetary incident?"

Mark's voice as almost verging on hysterical. 

Almost.

"... what?"

Jack shot Mark a concerned look. 

"Because if someone saw us doing this...."

"Should we not be doing this?"

"I mean," Mark said, "it's not something that's illegal, especially since we're both legal adults, but it might come off as me corrupting you."

"If anyone asks, I'll just tell them that I wanted to learn stuff. Culturally," Jack said, and he gave his jaw drop of pleasure.

"Okay," said Mark, and he gave a crooked smile. "Sorry I'm so paranoid."

"It's okay," said Jack, and he patted Mark's hand. "It'll be alright."

"Right," said Mark. 

"So can we go in?" 

"Let us," Mark said, with more bravado than he was feeling. 

* * *

They got some odd looks when they walked into the store. 

The two women behind the counter were openly staring. 

"Can I help you?"

The more butch of the two smiled nervously at them. 

"We're just looking," Mark said quickly.

"Mark is telling me about how human sex works," Jack said in his super earnest voice. 

Mark resisted the urge to put his face in his hands.

This was going to be so awkward. 

"Well, if you need any help, be sure to say something," said the women. 

She was staring at Jack unabashedly. 

Mark tried not to squirm too much. 

* * *

They ended up spending three hours at the sex shop. 

Mark had to explain how things worked - he had to explain how vaginas worked in the first place, the internal fiddly bits of them, the difference between vaginas and penises. 

Then he ended up explaining various porn tropes to him - including the stuff about the pizza delivery guy. 

The ladies behind the counter lost their awe and chimed in. 

They left the adult store, the two clerks utterly charmed by Jack (was it possible to _not_ be charmed by Jack?) and carrying several vibrators. 

"So this should feel good?"

Jack examined the blue plastic in its clam shell casing. 

"Possibly," said Mark. "We don't know how your species react to vibrations."

"What do they feel like to you?"

"...hard to explain," Mark said, as he opened the car door. 

"Maybe I should just try it myself," Jack said.

"I would certainly be up for trying," Jack said in that same overly cheerful tone that he always used.

Oh god. 

Sometimes Mark had a feeling that a Jack was trolling him, except he wasn't sure if Jack knew what trolling was. 

Then again, certain things are universal to sentience. 

But Jack was grinning at Mark, and the car was beginning to smell like woodsmoke and gardenias, and that was a sign that Jack was aroused, which in turn got Mark kind of hot and bothered, except getting sexy with Jack always left Mark out of commission for way too long. 

So they'd have to do this later. 

But now the anticipation was doing things to Mark.

Oh god. 

Life was simpler before Jack came into his life.

Nowhere near as interesting, though. 

"You okay?"

Jack shot Mark a concerned look. 

"Hm?"

"Your scent changed," said Jack, "and you've got an erection."

"Oh geez," Mark groaned, and he put his face in the steering wheel, not turning the car on, just sitting there. 

"Are you alright?"

Jack put a hand on Mark's back, and even after all this time, the feeling of that daisy of a hand still unsettled him a bit.

But Jack was being concerned, and it was sweet, if a bit weird. 

That was a good description for Jack in general.

"Would you want to be sexual on Friday night?"

"You mean when you're done with work?"

"Yeah," said Mark.

He was trying not to blush.

He was a grown ass man, and plenty of adults talked about sexual stuff this way, right?

Right.

"What kind of sexual stuff?"

Jack was pressing his fingers together, and squirming, his big ears twitching.

"... I'd like to try the vibrators," Jack said. "I don't know if they'll give me sexual feelings, but I want to try it, regardless."

"Right," said Mark. "I can do that. Although, uh, I might want to wear a cock ring."

"What's a cock ring?"

"It's a thing that keeps someone with a penis from cumming too quickly."

"Oh," said Jack. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"It's gonna make me cum like a fountain, though," said Mark. "So I may just pass out."

"I know what to do if you pass out," said Jack, as Mark started the car.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack. "We all had to do a class on human first aid, in case the sight of us scared you guys too much and you ended up fainting or whatever, we'd be able to do something. I'm sure you learned some stuff about what to do to me if I lost consciousness."

"Well, um...."

Mark had been given an informational pamphlet, and that was about it.

"Indeed," said Jack, and he grinned.

"So Friday will be for fun times?" 

"Yes," said Jack. "Yes, I think that's a good plan."

"I like good plans," said Mark. 

"You do make them, occasionally."

Mark rolled his eyes, taking one hand off of the wheel to poke Jack in the side.

Jack made an undignified noise, and wriggled.

"That felt weird," he said.

"Weird?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "Like... energy. Under my skin."

"Do you not poke each other on your planet?"

"Your fingers are a lot... stiffer than ours," said Jack, and he demonstrated, bending his own long fingers back far enough that it was against his.... knuckle (?), which made Mark's stomach lurch just a bit. 

"Ah," said Mark.

"Although little kids like to poke each other with sticks," Jack said, his tone thoughtful. "Still."

"Still?"

"It's different, that's all," said Jack.

"I'm sorry," said Mark.

"No reason to be," Jack said. "I think it's neat. If a little weird."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack. "Bodies are fuckin' strange."

"So you guys don't really have... bones?"

"We do," said Jack, "but we've got less than you. And also, they're, uh, they're made of something else, so they're more... bendy?"

"Bendy," Mark said, deadpan.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"... huh," said Mark. "Okay."

"I still think it's weird that you've got so much... stiffness inside of you," said Jack, and that was the wrong thing to say, because Mark began to guffaw, laughing so hard that his stomach was starting to hurt, and he was grateful for a red light, so he could catch his breath and not risk crashing the car.

"What's so funny?"

"You, uh... you kind of made a double entendre," said Mark.

"That's... that's when something can have two meanings, right?"

"Right," said Mark. 

"And one of them is usually sexual in nature."

"Also right."

"Oh," said Jack. "... I don't get it."

"A lot of people describe being aroused - that is, a lot of people with penises - as being stiff, or having some kind of stiffness. So when you said it like that, it made it sound like I've just got a whole bunch of aroused penises in my body."

"... oh," said Jack, and then he was letting out his own sibilant laughter, filling the whole car.

Mark grinned. 

As weird as Jack was... he was good to have around.

* * *

The days went on.

Jack went to a meet up, to see some of his own people, and came back chuckling at some weird species specific in joke.

He tried to explain it to Mark three times, then gave up. 

Mark tried to make a pot roast, forgot about it, and burnt it to a crisp.

By the time Friday rolled around, the both of them were glad for it.

Also antsy.

Well, Jack was possibly antsy.

He was usually so full of energy that it was kind of difficult to tell if he was antsy, or just being his usual self. 

Mark, though... he was full of nervous energy.

He caught himself jiggling his leg or drumming on the table more than a few times, which wasn't exactly strange, but... still.

He was also refraining from jerking off, which meant he was a bit... on edge as well, but... well, he wanted this to be fun, and who didn't love a bit of denial?

"So we're gonna do the stuff with the vibrator?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Mark. "You ready?"

Jack shrugged.

"I guess? How else would I get ready?"

"I honestly have no idea," said Mark. "I, uh... I've cleaned myself out."

"... right," said Jack, and he looked faintly queasy.

"Sorry," Mark said. 

"It's fine," said Jack. "But can you try poking me again?"

"With my fingers? Or with my penis?"

"I mean, if you can figure out a way to poke me with your penis, I'd be all for it," said Jack. "I like your penis."

"I'm glad you like it," said Mark, and he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Jack took his shirt off, carefully, and then he was presenting his wide chest for Mark to poke.

Which Mark did.

Jack made a surprised noise, almost a bark of laughter, so different from his usual hiss.

"That's... that's different," Jack said.

"Hmm?"

"Like... the softness of your skin, right? But the... rigidity of your bones."

"Oh," said Mark. 

He didn't really understand what Jack was talking about, but he was willing to continue.

He ended up running his hands up and down Jack's sides, and that was an odd feeling - Jack's skin was so _dry_ , even through the fur, but also warm.

Mark had known a girl who collected toys, and who had a few of them with flocked plastic.

It had felt a bit like this.

Like a furry snake, but also warm, which... yeah, it was strange.

Jack made an encouraging noise, but he was also hissing, ever so slightly.

"Is this... is this tickling?"

"I don't know," said Mark. "What does it feel like?"

"It makes me want to move," Jack said slowly, "and it's sort of... it's almost like it's pain, only not painful. Just... like, shocking."

"That sounds like tickling," said Mark, and he did it again, as Jack made more of his strange laughter, squirming.

The fabric of Jack's shorts was beginning to move - Jack's tentacles must have been emerging, or possibly his oviposter.

Jack's anatomy was kind of... weird, admittedly, but Jack probably thought the same thing about Mark's.

"I think I like it," said Jack. "Can I do it to you?"

"Sure," said Mark. "But, uh... I work different than you do."

"How do you work?"

"Gentle touches," Mark said, and he demonstrated on Jack's exposed stomach.

One of Jack's long ears twitched in irritation, and he wrinkled his nose.

"You... like that?"

"It's... it's something," said Mark. "I'm honestly not sure if I like it or not, but it makes me feel... something."

"Is it a something you wanna feel?"

"I wouldn't have asked you in the first place," Mark pointed out.

".. .fair," said Jack, and he grinned, his long flexible fingers beginning to wriggle along Mark's sides. 

Mark bit back a laugh, squirming. 

Full on squirming, like he had to pee, the way he had squirmed when he was a little kid being tickled.

And now he was full on being tickled, as Jack's fingers went to his armpits, and okay, that was too much, and Mark was laughing, belly laughing and squirming, trying to stay still.

And he was getting a boner.

What the hell.

Was he developing a tickling fetish?

He glanced at Jack's face, and he saw that his friend was wearing an expression of intense concentration, squinting, his long, long tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth (which much have been nerve wracking, with all this needle teeth) as the the circle of Jack's fingers just... tickled along Mark's sides, up into Mark's armpit, and Mark was squirming even more, his laughter beginning to get borderline hysterical.

"So this is... it feels like tickling?"

Jack kept moving his fingers, and Mark had to physically squirm away, so that he was sitting out of arm's reach.

As long as Jack's arms were, that meant that Mark was more or less on the other side of the bed.

"It doesn't feel like tickling," said Mark. "It _is_ tickling."

"Oh," said Jack. "I'm not sure if you like it or not."

"If it makes you feel any better," said Mark, "I'm not sure if I like it either."

"No?" Jack looked concerned. "Does that mean that you want me to stop doing it?"

"No, no," Mark said. "I mean... I think I need a breather right now."

"A breather?"

"To stop being tickled," said Mark. "If you keep tickling me, I might pee my pants or hurt myself from laughing too hard."

"... that's possible?" 

"Which bit?"

"You can just pee your pants from laughing too hard?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "Or from sneezing, or coughing too hard...."

"Humans aren't well put together," said Jack. 

He looked genuinely surprised.

"Sorry," said Mark.

"No, no, it's fine," said Jack. "And you can hurt yourself from laughing too hard?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Sometimes I get headaches from it, or else I just get... you know, queasy."

"Huh," said Jack.

He was wearing that same thoughtful expression he always got when he was considering something serious.

"Do you want to pause and talk about human anatomy?"

Mark really hoped that Jack didn't.

Mark was horny and excited to try... well, whatever it was that they were going to do.

"Nah," said Jack. "Bring on the vibrator!"

Mark burst out laughing, and he moved closer, reaching out to stroke Jack's face.

The thin fur across Jack's face was almost ticklish against Mark's palm.

"I'm gonna worry about you laughing now," Jack said, and he pressed his forehead against Mark's, breathing Mark's breath.

Mark breathed in Jack's scent, taking in the wood smoke-gardenia combination, and he sighed, beginning to relax.

He was going to get _so_ loopy from Jack's various secretions, but he was also going to have some good orgasms. 

He always did, when they did this kind of thing.

"Okay," said Mark. "You wanna get the toys?"

"Sounds like a good plan," said Jack.

* * * 

There was a pause in the action, as Jack dug up the vibrators, and then they had to find batteries, and by the time it was all sorted, Mark had more or less lost his erection, but that was okay, because there was something more than sexuality fueling him at this point.

He was downright curious.

He would have classified it as intellectual curiosity, except that his penis was at least somewhat involved in the whole of it.

... his penis was a pretty good indicator if he was going to enjoy things, admittedly.

And he was already starting to think down weird paths.

Jack was already doing things to him.

Oh well.

He kissed Jack on the cheek, a loud, smacking kiss, and Jack made a delighted noise.

"You're happy," he told Mark.

"Well, yeah," said Mark. "You make me happy."

... wow, that was soppy, but still.

"I'm glad," said Jack, and he dropped his lower jaw down, then made a thoughtful face. "I should take my pants off."

"Yeah, that would make all of this easier," said Mark, and he was grinning like a goof.

Already, everything was kind of... floaty, kind of weird.

He wasn't going to complain too hard.

Yeah, he was definitely a bit high from Jack's pheromones. 

"Right," said Jack, and he was wriggling out of his pants.

His tentacles were already... extended, and oh wow, but that was... that was a lot of them.

And they were as drippy as ever.

"So I'll turn the vibrator on," said Mark, "and we can figure it out from there?"

"I took my pants off," said Jack. "You should take yours off as well."

"You think so?"

Mark waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah. And get the cock... thing."

"The cock ring?"

"Yeah. That."

"Just... hold on a sec," said Mark. "Just getting organized."

"Right," said Jack, sitting back on his heels. 

He looked nervous.

Mark reached out one of his hands, taking Jack's ridiculous daisy hand in his own and squeezing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Jack said, and he sighed. "It's... it's a little embarrassing, but I've never really done anything involving... you know, sex stuff, with... other stuff."

Mark cocked his head.

"Using machines for sex stuff," Jack said. "Apart from the horror stories you hear about someone sticking this or that someplace they shouldn't."

"Oh," said Mark, and he grinned. "Yeah, we've all heard those horror stories. I guess they're kind of universal, huh?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I'm sorry, I know you're super excited for this."

"We're not in a hurry or whatever, okay?" 

Mark squeezed Jack's fingers again, then let go, to go back to his room to get the cock ring. 

* * *

And then they were both naked.

They were both naked, and Jack was watching as Mark carefully fastened the little leather strap around his balls and the base of his cock.

"So what does that do?"

"It basically keeps me hard," said Mark.

"I thought it was dangerous for you to be hard for too long," said Jack.

"It is," said Mark. "But this one comes off pretty easily, if I need it to."

"Oh," said Jack. 

"It'll make me last longer," said Mark, "and it's not perfect. I will end up cumming eventually. Just... you know, it takes a bit of time."

"Right," said Jack. "I should stop delaying."

"Delaying?"

"I'm nervous," Jack said, and then he sighed, his tentacles waving a bit in the air, releasing more wood smoke scent. "But fuck it."

Mark barked out a laugh, delighted as always when Jack swore.

"Fuck it?"

"Fuck it."

And Jack stuck the vibrator into the mass of tentacles in his groin, and he turned it on.

And then he just stood there, shaking.

" _Oh_ ," he said, his voice thick.

"Oh?"

"It's... oh," Jack groaned, and then he was grabbing for Mark with his other hand, pulling the two of them together.

The head of Mark's cock pressed against Jack's groin, and Jack's tentacles were wrapping around Mark's cock, writhing like an anemone.

"Oh," Mark said, because now the vibrations were moving up and down his cock, and holy fuck, that was... that was intense.

Mark pressed his forehead against Jack's, and his heart was racing, as he took in the scent, as Jack's tentacles left a sticky residue along Mark's belly and thighs, along his groin.

At some point, the tentacles themselves were holding on to the vibrator, which was... honestly, pretty trippy, but Mark wasn't going to think about it too hard, he was just going to take the pleasure, here and now.

Somehow, he'd managed to straddle Jack - when had that happened?

But he was straddling Jack awkwardly, the head of his cock rubbing against the thin fur of Jack's belly, and the tentacles were all along Mark's cock, his balls, and the vibrator was pressed awkwardly against Mark's perineum. 

Mark's cock pulsed, as the aphrodisiac in Jack's... secretions began to get to him, and he rested his own forehead against Jack's, panting.

"Fuck," Mark whined.

"You okay?" Jack's big hands were rubbing along Mark's back, already starting to slip in the sweat.

"Yeah," Mark said thickly. "It's just... it's super intense."

"Do you want it to stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare," Mark said, and he pressed little kisses along Jack's face.

Jack was at least somewhat used to kissing now, and he took it as long as he could stand it, before nuzzling his face into Mark's neck, tasting Mark's skin with his long tongue.

"You're so warm," Jack said thickly. "You're so warm, and... oh, god...."

The tentacles were sliding up Mark's thighs, along Mark's ass.

And then they were entering it, and Jack was thrusting them in and out awkwardly. 

"Do you wanna put your ovipositer in me?"

Mark's voice was rough.

"No," said Jack. "I like... I like how weird this feels."

"Th-thanks. I think."

"You're welcome," said Jack, and he swirled his tentacles, sliding more of them into Mark's ass.

They were just so... slim, so flexible, and they were secreting more of the goo, and Mark was beginning to perceive colors that he normally couldn't see.

Everything was going down weird, slightly trippy roads, but he was thrusting forward, still panting, his cock pulsing with every beat of his heart, twitching.

 

The vibrator was right up against his balls, and it was making his eyes cross from the pleasure of it.

Jack's hands had moved to Mark's hips, and he was holding Mark in place to keep him from falling off - or maybe just because he wanted Mark in a specific place, Mark didn't really care.

Mark's skin was on fire, and when he had his first, dry orgasm, he sobbed and shuddered, his cock leaking out more precum, smearing a sticky snail trail across Jack's belly.

"You're so tight," Jack said thickly, "and the buzzing it's... I think I may do... something."

"Something?"

"Something messy," Jack said, and that was the only warning, before a flood of goo filled Mark's ass, covered Mark's belly and thighs, and oh wow, but that was a lot more than Jack usually released while aroused.

Jack's face went slack, his huge mouth falling open, and oh but those were a lot of very sharp teeth, right in Mark's face.

And Mark wasn't afraid.

Admittedly, Mark was probably high enough that Godzilla himself could be staring him in the face and he wouldn't be afraid, but... still.

Principle of the thing and all of that.

He rolled his hips forward, as the tentacles inside of him kept moving, the vibrator kept buzzing, and that must have been tickling Jack's belly, but Jack wasn't complaining, because Jack was wriggling and panting, his head falling back, as he thrust in and out of Mark's ass, filling Mark with more goo.

It was so slippery, so gooey, and okay, it was kind of gross, but then all of the tentacles were pressing down on Mark's prostate, and Mark's eyes rolled back into the back of his head. 

He came like a fire hose, like he was hit in the back of the head with a sock full of batteries.

He didn't have a say in the matter - he just... came.

He came hard enough that he painted Jack's belly with cum, and he lost control of his limbs, the sweet pleasure just washing over him in wave after wave, leaving him jerking around like a puppet with a few strings cut.

Jack just held him, making soothing noises, as Mark's cock shot out more semen and prostate fluid, left Mark entirely limp eventually, tasting colors and hearing dreams.

"Are you okay?"

Jack's voice seemed to be coming from a very far way off, and he was glowing like he'd been plugged into a wall.

Mark gave a slightly ragged thumbs up, his eyes fluttering shut.

"So I guess I like vibrators," Jack said, and it echoed in Mark's head.

Mark grinned, and snuggled in closer to Jack's chest.

This was going to be a whole mess to clean up.

But that was a problem for future Mark.

Present Mark was gonna enjoy the feeling of floating, as he slowly came down from his orgasm, still shaking like he'd stuck his finger in an electric socket.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
